


Needing Reassurence (YanXReader)

by Crisp_Fossil



Category: Yandereplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, yan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Reader Insert, Yan x reader, reader needs some love, x Reader, yan - Freeform, yandereplier, yandereplier x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisp_Fossil/pseuds/Crisp_Fossil
Summary: Sometimes you just need to let it out, and let him comfort you.
Relationships: Yan/Reader, Yandereplier/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Needing Reassurence (YanXReader)

Now usually you were a pretty cheery person, making jokes and taking time to take care of others without even thinking twice about it. Usually you could hide how you felt on the inside but lately it had been harder. Your adoring lover was always so attentive, and sometimes a bit unnerving, and it made things a bit difficult when you needed some time to yourself to collect your thoughts but you did your best.

Sighing as you rubbed your face, you sat down on the couch before drawing a deep breath. This was alright. Things were alright. You were alright. You were okay. You could do this. It was hard to get up that morning but when Yan had texted you and asked if it would be alright for him to come over how could you say no? Shaking off the heavy weight that encased your entire being you had gone and taken a shower before getting some fresh cloths on and found your way to the spot you were sitting as you waited.

As usual it didn't take him long to get there.

Smiling as he entered your home, he had his own key even though you don't remember giving him one, you stood up and opened your arms accepting the hug happily. “Hey sweetie, how are you?” you cooed while kissing his cheek, earning a giggle.

“I’m alright, how about you? I’ve been pretty worried about you lately.” Yan admitted as he gazed down into your eyes, the concern clear in his own. Now sure he was a bit of a stalker, everyone knew that even you, and yes he had watched you from afar many times but lately things had been different when no-one else was around. Yes you had your days where it was harder to be happy than others, who didn't, but Yan was noticing more and more that you seemed to be having a tough time.

Blinking as your heart sank into your stomach you attempted to shrug it off, “Y-yeah, I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?” you laughed hoping that he hadn't caught onto your little secret. You were damn well aware of some of his activities, and yes you knew that from time to time he did stalk you but you could usually tell when he was there just out of sight, but you had never thought he would worry about you like that. So what if you had a bad day, it happened to everyone! Well...he knew that, and he knew what you acted like when it was just another horrible day by now so this was most likely not something you could trick him into believing was nothing.

“Senpai~.” he scolded in a gentle coo, “Now I know you, you know that, so please don’t lie to me! I love you and only want to help~.” Yan cooed adoringly as he brought your hands up to his face and left gentle kisses along your palms and fingers while giving you his puppy dog eyes.

“L-look I just...I’ve been having a rough time lately that’s all~.” you tried to assure but when he growled a bit and gave you a stern look, something he didn't give you often, you deflated under it all and hung your head as tears welled up.

“I-I...look I know you love when I'm happy but I just- I can’t-” you choked on the words, “I’m so tired Yan. I just can’t keep this up anymore- it just hurts so much I-”

Your words were cut off as he yanked you into his arms. Somehow you had been moved onto his lap as he sat on the couch, rocking you and cooing sweet things in your hair, “I’m sorry! I know you love when I'm happy, I wanted to tell you but I just- I was so scared that you’d leave me!” you sobbed while clinging onto him.

“Hey now it’s alright, Senpai I know sometimes there are things you won't want to tell me but I don't know why you thought I would leave you because of this~!” Yan cooed as he soothed your nerves, though waited to continue talking until you had stopped crying, “It’s not your fault. I love you all the same, this doesn't change anything! I promise, I’ll always be here for you. No matter what.”

“Thank you Yan.” you sniffled as you nuzzled into his chest.


End file.
